


pretty boy

by wellyesbutactuallyno



Category: Overlord (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because Morton Chase deserves better, Blow Jobs, But also he deserves to live too, Chase is resourceful, Especially pretty boy, Except for Wafner, Experiments, Explicit Language, Ford is there for plot reasons, Ford/being a bad bitch, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I re-wrote the movie in a sense, M/M, Mild Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Overuse of pet names, Rosenfield/Boyce if you blink, fuck that bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellyesbutactuallyno/pseuds/wellyesbutactuallyno
Summary: Morton Chase never dies in that dusty, blood-ridden attic. Instead, he's taken hostage by a Nazi asshole. Now he's in against the clock in unknown territory, running from Nazi soldiers, and broken lab experiments. He still only has one thing on his mind.Tibbet.
Relationships: Edward Boyce/Jacob Rosenfeld, Morton Chase/Lyle Tibbet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut so please be nice to me. 
> 
> ALSO: How has nobody written ANYTHING romantic for these lovable losers!!11!1!!1! Their dynamic is literally the cutest and I'm in love, so here's a commission (my very first one btw!) for the cuties themselves. 
> 
> Also please leave kudos and comments,,,,,,they make me so very happy.
> 
> Also Ami means American, if any of you were wondering :)

Morton Chase was never supposed to do shit like this. 

Yeah, he had been taught some basic training. How to shoot (somewhat), how to jump from a plane, yadda yadda. His main priority was what he loved; Photography. Not kidnapping and torturing a German Captain. He should’ve known from the start that Ford didn’t care about that, when he disregarded his request in the airplane and  _ threw his very expensive camera into a field of grass.  _

But was he really qualified to,  _ “Get the Kraut ready for travel?” _

Part of him felt nervous as he slowly trekked up the stairs, pressing his lips together as he turned the corner into the attic, coming face to face with the masked Captain. It wasn’t a pretty sight, and he couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy...in a way. He was still a racist rapist piece of shit. Actually, scratch that, he didn’t feel bad at all.

“Hey. Time to move.” He said firmly, proud that he managed to keep his voice from shaking. He leaned forward, perhaps a little too careful as he kicked Wafner, trying to get a reaction out of the motionless man. Nothing. No movement...dammit. He sighed, slowly holstering his gun as he walked over to the rope that held him up, pulling out his knife and cutting him loose. Wafner’s body hit the floor with a harsh thud. Still no movement. “Hey fella,” He mumbled, nudging him softly with his foot, “Wake up.” Again, nothing. 

Chase rubbed his forehead, wiping his face with his hand before starting to walk to the stairs again, calling out to the others, “I think I’m gonna need some help---.”

Wafner charges him before he can realize it, straddling him, and bashing his face against the floor before reaching for his holster. Chase reacts fast, reaching for his gun before losing his grip on it, the tussle between them causing it to slide across the room. Wafner yanks on his belt, snatching the knife from it’s holster before ripping it into his grip. He manages to pull it from his belt, and starts stabbing blindly for Chase. Chase manages to dodge the first couple of hits, bucking his hips harshly to try and throw him off, as Wafner turns the knife toward himself, cutting through his bonds. He pins Chase to the ground with one hand before pulling the hood from his head, gripping Chase by the throat as he pulls him up, wrapping his arm around his neck as he pulls him back against his chest, holding the blade against his neck. 

Chase wasn’t able to fight back, making a gurgling noise as the German tightened his grip around his neck, cutting off his air supply and his cry for help, the blade piercing his skin as blood slowly dripped from his neck. The Captain took a few steadying breaths before pushing Chase towards the attic stairs, glancing down them. “You’re getting me out of here, Ami.” 

Chase slowly felt himself lose feeling in his limbs, stumbling towards the stairs as Wafner lead him down them. His mind was racing, panic filling every inch of him as he let out choked breaths, the heavy sounds of him being pushed-dragged down the stairs filling the house. 

He heard Ford grumble downstairs. “Jesus fucking Christ, Chase, you get the Kraut already?”

Wafner chuckled darkly, as they finally came into view of the others, causing them all to scramble for their weapons. Boyce let out a small curse as he aimed his gun at the German, subconsciously pushing a weaponless Rosenfield behind him, Ford following suit as he called out to Chase. Chole turned towards the door, pushing Paul towards it to get him to move out of the way. Tibbet was the first to talk, pointing his rifle at both of them. “Let him go, you Kraut bastard.” He growled lowly, glaring at the Captain harshly. Wafner chuckled again, yanking Chase closer to his chest as he pushed past Chloe to the door, leaning out the side of it. Ford and Boyce aimed their rifles at Wafner as Tibbet spoke again. “I  _ said _ , let him go!” 

Wafner backed up slowly before suddenly running out, dragging Chase along with him. Ford followed him out, spraying down every soldier he saw in front of him before taking cover. Tibbet moved instantly, pushing his rifle out the kitchen window and aiming at Wafner, taking a sharp breath in before firing, taking apart the man's jaw. Tibbet let out a sigh of relief as the man let Chase go, only to feel that same breath hitch in his throat as another soldier grabbed him, throwing him into the back of the jeep that Wafner got in, holding him down as they drove away. 

Chase wrestled with the soldiers in the jeep, finally breaking free from their grip as he cried out, “Ed!  _ Lyle! Help me!”  _

Tibbet felt his stomach twist in knots as he rushed outside to stand next to Ford and Boyce, panting as he pushed his gun behind him, readjusting his strap. 

“Fuck! Damn it!” Ford yelled, gritting his teeth before shaking his head. “We’ve gotta move. We gotta take down that tower right now. Boyce, you and I will climb it. Tibbet and Rosenfeld will cover us.” 

Tibbet felt his fists clench. This asshole isn’t even gonna  _ try _ to save Chase? His mouth was moving before his brain caught up. “Coporol wait, what about Chase?” Ford ignored him, walking past him as he started grabbing their supplies. “Come on! We’ve got to move! Goddamn it!” 

Tibbet felt his anger swell, his blood beginning to boil as he leaned back, gripping his belt tightly. “Are you fucking kidding me? They grabbed him because of you!” Boyce nodded, walking forward towards them, and pulling on his shoulder to get him to make eye contact. “And the labs? The shit they’re doing down there?” 

Ford shook his head, looking over at them like they were crazy. “That doesn’t matter! They’re not our mission! We take out the tower, troops come in and deal with whatever’s below ground later.” Tibbet glared at him angrily, stalking over until he was standing face to face with him, looking up at him. “Are you fucking kidding me? Chase will be dead by then! He’s our brother! We can’t just  _ abandon _ him!” Ford glared at him, looking him up and down, his voice holding an obvious warning. “You forget what your job is, Private?” 

“It’s about more than that now, Corporal.” Tibbet said back at him. 

“Do I have to drag your ass up that fucking tower?!”

“Yes, you do. Because I’m not leaving him down there!”

Ford took a step forward. “I gave you an order!” 

Tibbet and Ford stood next to each other, both panting after their argument as Boyce looked around, trying to find support from his fellow soldiers before looking back up at Ford. “No...no. No. No! We have to do this! You know we have to do this, Corporal!”

Boyce continued, stepping forward again. “I can get us inside. I can. I can get us inside. We can destroy the tower from below, we can destroy their fucking labs!”

Tibbet nodded, patting Boyce on the back as he chewed his gum, trying to calm himself down. “We can grab Chase, kill two birds.” Ford scoffed before letting out a humorless laugh, shaking his head. “If we do this, our odds of walking out of here go down to nearly zero.” Tibbet shook his head, “If we pull it off, that walk back’s gonna feel a helluva lot sweeter.” Boyle nodded, adding on to his point. “And I can lead us straight there.”

Ford sighed, putting his hands on his hips before nodding. “Okay. Tell me while we move.” 

Boyce nodded, clapping TIbbet on his back as he and Ford took point, Rosenfeld nodding at Tibbet as he followed close behind. Tibbet sighed in relief, putting his hands on his hips before popping a fresh piece of gum into his mouth, taking a deep breath. 

_ Hang in there, pretty boy. We’re coming.  _

——

Chase swallowed sharply, trying to quell his panic, and look at his options logically, breaking everything down. 

Well, first things first, they haven’t killed him yet. Which means, for some reason, they probably want him alive. Fuck. Boyce mentioned something about torture and experiments.  _ That’s  _ probably why they want him alive. Okay, okay  _ think _ Chase. 

He can’t run. Not here, not now. Even if he survived jumping from the moving jeep, they’d shoot him down before he could run anywhere. He wouldn’t be able to run far enough, fast enough. Even if they wanted him alive, they wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. He’s better alive and tortured or dead and experimented on than escaped. 

On the bright side, Wafner’s jaw was blown to shit. He was wounded, and that wound could turn fatal quickly. Along with that, he and his soldiers are going to be more concerned with getting him help versus his American hostage. So, he came to a simple conclusion. 

He had a  _ chance _ . 

When they arrived at the compound, Chase easily recognized it as the tower. Even though they were heading beneath it, they were still here, which meant his team was coming.  _ Tibbet _ was coming.

A part of him wondered why that made his heart race more than being dragged by German soldiers. 

Wafner burst through the door, practically kicking it open as he stumbles around blindly, the man who looks like a doctor screaming something at him in German before Wafner injects himself blindly with two syringes. Chase could only watch in horror as his body began to...transform in a way. Definitely not a normal way. 

Holy  _ fucking shit what the fuck was in the syringe? _

Chase felt his chest tighten, his throat slowly closing in as his fight or flight kicked in. 

_ Oh shit, yeah. Run, Chase! _

Chase glanced down at the soldiers gripping his arms. Their grip has loosened considerably after witnessing the horror in front of them. He could easily yank out of them. He glanced around quickly for an escape route before putting his plan into action, yanking himself out of their grip and taking off in a sprint, ducking into a side room as he ran through the facility, throwing himself down hallways to try and throw the soldiers behind him off his trail. 

His chest was heaving as he ducked down into another room, hiding behind a set of desks as he covered his mouth, trying to stop himself from making any noise as he heard a set of boots run past him. He waited for a few moments before letting out a sigh of relief. He slowly pushes himself up, peeking over the desk to make sure the coast is clear. 

Okay, Chase. Let’s run it from the top.

Captain Worthless is some type of fucked up, super freaky, Nazi mutant monster...what ever the  _ fuck that means _ . That must have been what was in the syringe that Boyce had when he came back from finding Rosenfield. This must be what the Germans are working on down here. He doesn’t know much German, but from what he understood, the doctor was saying something about it still being in progress. He must’ve meant that...serum or whatever. Which means they must be experimenting with it. Or something. Jesus Christ what is  _ wrong _ with these people?

Chase felt himself hyperventilate, covering his mouth as he tried to quiet his breathing. What was he gonna do? Holy shit, he’s gonna die down here. He is gonna die in a fucked up Nazi torture lab. 

A sharp shout nearby snapped him out of his panic, his head shooting up to find the source of the sound. Down the hallway...there was a lot of screaming. Maybe...maybe his team had already come for him? They broke in and killed the guards that were chasing him?

He knew he was being naive, but he had to have some hope. Right?

Chase stood slowly, making his way to the sound as he came across a hallway with a bunch of cell doors. His hands were trembling as he pressed them against one of the doors, trying to peek in to see what was in there. 

The sound of a door opening down the hall made him jump, and he opened the cell door quickly, jumping into it before closing the steel door behind him, leaving it open just a crack as he peeked out the eye slit. He held his breath as more German soldiers ran by, more than likely looking for him. 

He froze as he heard a growl behind him, his hands shaking rapidly as he slowly turned around. 

Blood leaked from its mouth as it jerked towards him, stepping closer into the light and Chase felt his heart drop. It looked as if it had been sliced straight down the middle and glued back together, the surgical scars following up to its face and covering its eye. Its arm had been cut off at the elbow, a bone sticking out of it as it twitched, fully recognizing Chase’s presence. Chase could practically hear Tibbet’s voice in his head. 

_ Run, pretty boy, run!! _

Chase felt his legs moving before he could fully process what he was doing. He burst through the steel door with as much might as he could, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he pumped his arms, sprinting down another hallway before sliding behind another corner. He could hear that thing, right on his ass, and that only convinced him to run even faster. He slid into a different hallway, peeking behind him quickly only to let out a sharp yell as he ran straight into somebody, knocking himself to the ground. 

Chase could barely focus on the scene in front of him as he looked up, seeing the messy aftermath of Captain Wafner’s blown to hell jaw, and a bloodied Ford in his arms.  _ Holy shit, Ford’s here!  _ He coughed for a moment before remembering what was chasing him, and sharply rolling to the side to avoid the incoming demon who proceeded to launch itself into Wafner, knocking Ford from his arms. A blooded Boyce came running into view, and Chase was running on pure adrenaline as he picked Ford up and shoved him near the closet exit, Boyce hot on their heels. Chase could hear Wafner and the monster fighting behind them, pushing open a cell like door and getting Ford and Boyce through it. 

“Wait, wait! I didn’t get the timer set at the tower. We gotta go take it down.” Ford wheezed, still trying to catch his breath from the beating Wafner gave him. Boyce nodded, licking his lips as he held Ford up. “I will, I’ll take down the tower.”

Ford continued, “And this shit? Whatever they’re doing down here? Our side shouldn’t have it either. It’ll have to stay buried down here. We have to finish the job boys, and blow this whole fucking place up.” 

A yell from behind distracted the trio from their conversation, as a destroyed, mutilated Wafner pulled himself out of some kind of...tar container, covered in the black goo from head to toe. Ford’s right. They have to blow this place up. But how? The explosion at the tower wouldn’t be enough to destroy the labs, and even if it was, some of this shit has the potential to survive the explosion. The explosion would have to start here. Right here. 

Oh, yeah. That’d work. “Hey, Corporal? Still got that lighter?”

Ford quickly pulled out the lighter, showing it off to Chase who snatched it from his hand, reaching for his bag and pulling the explosive from it. He pushed the three of them through the cell door, reaching his hands through the bars to lock it, lighting the explosive and tossing the lighter into his pocket. With that, he pushed his arm through the bars, tossing the explosive as close to Wafner as he could, the german Captain practically roaring in anger, before turning back to his fellow soldiers. 

The three of them took off, running down the hallway after another before the explosion occurred, launching them into one another onto the ground. Boyce groaned, shaking his head to clear the ringing from his ears before pulling Chase off the ground and hugging him tightly. “It’s good to see you again, buddy.” He whispered into his ear before pulling away. Ford nodded at him, brushing himself off before groaning in pain, listing to one side as Chase managed to catch him.

Ford glared up at Boyce. “The tower, Private Boyce.” He muttered, leaning into Chase. Chase nodded. “You’ve got it, Ed. I’ll get Corporal out of here, and we’ll meet back at the town.” Boyce nodded in response before taking off running down another hallway, disappearing from their sight. 

Ford groaned in pain, clutching his middle before looking up at Chase. “You should just leave me here. I’ll only slow you down.”

Chase shakes his head, forcing Ford to wrap his arm around his shoulder before running down the hallway, “I can’t carry you on my back, Corporal, so you’re gonna have to work with me here, unless you want my death on your hands.” Ford groaned again, but picked up his pace as much as he could, the two of them winding and twisting their way through the underground tunnels before finally making it out through the metal doors. Boyce came out after them, hot on their heels as explosions began going off behind them, and the tower came down with a flourishing crash, the area around them going grey with ash from the rubble and debris. 

Chase and Ford stumbled to the floor, unable to see where they were going before Boyce helped them both back up, putting Ford’s other arm over his shoulder so both of them could support the taller man. 

Ford coughed out a laugh, looking up at the road ahead of them in disbelief. “Did we...did we really just pull that off?” He asked the both of them. 

Boyce laughed under his breath. “Yeah. We really fucking did.”

——

  
  


Chase could barely support his own weight as they entered the outskirts of the town, his adrenaline finally crashing down. Ford was mumbling beside him, small groans about how he couldn’t believe that they had made it. To be fair, Chase couldn’t believe it either. He probably should’ve died in that attic. He probably would’ve if he didn’t have Boyce, and Ford and  _ Tibbet. _

_ Oh God, please let Tibbet be alive.  _

His heart started racing, pounding in his chest as they approached the town center, and there he saw them. He saw Tibbet. 

Rosenfield sat with his back against the wall, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head stuck securely beneath them. Paul sat on a small radio, fiddling with a baseball, Chloe sitting across from him, gently brushing his hair from his face. 

  
And there was Tibbet. Sitting on a bench next to Chloe, his leg rapidly bouncing up and down as he fiddled with his nails. Chase felt his heart swell at the sight. Tibbet looked worried, he looked anxious. But he was  _ safe _ . No wounds, no blood, no missing limbs. Just him. 

Paul was the first to notice them, standing up quickly and walking to the edge of the small porch before grinning brightly, yelling out, “Yeah, Boyce!”

Rosenfield was the second one up, quickly jogging towards the trio and taking Ford from Chase, offering him a timid smile before gently guiding Boyce and Ford to a bench to rest. Chase barely had a moment to think before he was enveloped into a hug, a couple of pats to his back before Tibbet was cupping his neck, inspecting his face. “Eh, there’s the pretty boy! Let’s see, those Krauts didn't mess with you too bad, huh?”

Chase saw it for what it was, worriedness covered up with lightheartedness. He appreciated it. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright.” He told Tibbet, leaning into his hand for a moment before his legs suddenly stopped working and he fell, Tibbet catching him before he hit the ground. “Woah, woah, easy there, pretty boy.” He muttered, carefully guiding him over to another bench before taking the seat next to him, his hand still placed on his lower back. “Jesus. You sure you’re alright?” He asked him. 

Chase nodded weakly, leaning his head into his hands. Ford spoke up from where he was sitting leaning his head against the wall. “How the hell  _ did _ you get away from the Krauts?” He asked, sounding both impressed and astonished. 

Chase shrugged, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, his body still trembling from the aftermath of his adrenaline rush. “I don’t know, to be honest with you. I just...ran. And kept on running. At some point I ran into that...that  _ monster,  _ and I guess it’s just...dumb luck I ran into you and that German asshole.” He finished softly, leaning into Tibbet’s hand subtly.

Ford shook his head, leaning forward to place a hand on his knee. “You saved my life, Chase.” Chase felt his cheeks warm before turning away, shrugging weakly in response. “We should, uh. Get you looked at, Corporal.” He said gently, going to stand. “Easy there, princess,” Tibbet cut in, gently pushing Chase back down so he was sitting, “You’re in no shape to move yourself. Just wait a second, we’ll get the medics to you.” 

Chase nodded weakly, letting his head hang in between his legs, unable to focus on the area around him as he ran through the horrors he had just witnessed in such a short time. Jesus Christ those poor  _ people _ . He kept calling them monsters, but were they really? Maybe they were just poor citizens that had been experimented on, tortured, and in response they lashed out towards anyone who came near them? 

Then again, that one in the cell...the one that chased him. It was almost animalistic. Violent and horrible in every shape, way and form. It almost made him wanna puke. 

“Chase. Chase! Hey, Morton!”

Tibbet’s snapping fingers brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up, meeting the sniper's worried gaze. “Hey, yeah. Earth to Chase. C’mon, dipshit, we’re moving.” 

Tibbet hauled Chase onto his feet, and they began moving, walking further into the town. They approached Chloe and Paul’s home, the two saying goodbye as they parted ways. Chase vaguely hopes he sees them again before he goes home. They’re good people. 

The five of them stop as they reach an army camp, the entirety of the area covered in green tents and tarps, soldiers and jeeps bustling around the area as they attend to their daily tasks. 

Tibbet scoffed beside him. “You’re shittin’ me. Where were these assholes an hour ago?” 

“Hey, guys...wait up a sec.” He muttered, Tibbet calling out to the rest of them to stop. Ford groaned softly. “Can’t this wait, Private?” He asked, gritting his teeth. Chase shook his head. 

“Ed...do you still have that syringe?” He asked softly. Boyce nodded, reaching into his pocket before Chase leapt forward, gripping his hand. “Don’t pull it out.” He hissed, pulling the four of them away from the other soldiers. Tibbet followed him quickly, his eyes wide as he placed his hands on Chase’s waist to steady him. 

“There’s...something in the syringe...It’s..I don’t know what. But...the Germans used it to experiment on people down there.” 

Boyce’s eyes widened as he gripped the syringe in his pocket. “Jesus...did you see someone use it?” Chase nodded, shivering at the memory. “It was, uh. Wafner. He injected himself with two of them and...changed. It made him stronger, faster. That face wound didn’t kill him.” Tibbet shifted his jaw, his grip tightening slightly. “Should’ve aimed higher.” He chastised himself quietly. Chase shook his head. “It’s dangerous, and harmful, and no side should have it. Ford...we have to make sure all the evidence was destroyed. And Boyce, we gotta get rid of that syringe.” He finished, exhaustion seeping into him. 

Boyce nodded as he quickly glanced around before walking to a nearby canal, dropping the syringe and crushing it with his boot before kicking the remains into the water. Chase felt himself breathe a sigh of relief as Tibbet shook his head. “God, this is some crazy, fucked up shit.”

Ford sent him a look. “This stays between us. Got it?” They all nodded before the five of them were escorted to a medical tent, various medics looking over each of them. Ford’s ribs were wrapped and his wounds cleaned before he was off and giving his report to his superiors. Chase didn’t envy him. Another medic came up, treating his various cuts and slashes before moving onto Boyce. Miraculously, they had both escaped practically unharmed. 

Tibbet has yet to leave his side. Chase refuses to admit how safe that makes him feel. A short while later, Ford appears, making his way back toward their tent. 

“Alright, ladies,” Ford interrupts, walking up to them with his hands on his belt. “The military doesn’t usually do this, but seeing as we just pulled off something practically impossible, I convinced them to have a little wiggle room.” 

Ford pushed his hand into his pocket before pulling out three room keys. “There’s a little motel down the road, they got us three rooms for the night. Now I don’t care who sleeps with who, but I’m getting my own room.” Nodding, he pocketed one of the keys before tossing the other two at Boyce, who caught them and handed one to Tibbet. 

“And as much as I’d love to join you, ladies...I’m gonna head back to the site with the ground team. Make sure none of that shit is left. Get some rest, fellas. You’ve earned it.” He left them with an approving nod of his head, turning back the way he came, the ground team waiting for him in an idling jeep. Chase ran after him, much to the surprise of the others. 

“Corporal!,” He jogged quickly to catch up with him, licking his lips as he looked up at him sheepishly. “I wanted to say...thank you. For coming back for me.” 

Ford gave him a guilty smile. 

“Thank Tibbet. We wouldn’t have gone if it wasn’t for him.” He nodded weakly in Tibbet’s direction before turning back, heading back toward the awaiting jeep. 

Chase stared after him, mouth open slightly in confusion as he bit his bottom lip.  _ Tibbet?  _

Rosenfeld sat up as Chase came back, rubbing his side absently. “If you don’t mind guys, I’d like to room with Boyce tonight. He’s the only one outta all of you that doesn’t snore.” He joked lightly. 

Tibbet smirked, looking over at Chase as he returned. “Guess that just leaves you and me, pretty boy.”

Chase felt the heat rise to his cheeks, spreading over his ears as he turned away from his fellow soldiers, trying to hide how flustered he was. He cleared his throat and shrugged, as Tibbet threw an arm around him. “Let’s go, princess. I’m exhausted.”

Chase nodded at Rosenfield and Boyce before being led away by Tibbet, leaning into him for support as the adrenaline finally crashed. Tibbet helped him stay up as he led him to the hotel, muttering softly as they finally reached their room. Chase stumbled in, tossing his helmet and jacket off as sunk onto the bed, too exhausted to worry about that fact that there was only one. 

Tibbet sighed gently, stripping off his jacket and shirt, leaving only his tank top as he kneeled down in front of Chase, cupping his neck as he looked over at him. “Hey, look at me.” He said gently, waiting for Chase to meet his eyes. “You okay?”

Chase took a deep breath before nodding, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah. Yeah. Just...can’t believe I’m alive, honestly.” 

Tibbet gripped his neck a little tighter before showing him a crooked smile. “...Me either. Who would’ve thought a pretty boy like you could handle a handful of Krauts.” 

Chase felt his cheeks flare and stood quickly, pulling out of his grip. “Why do you always have to do that, huh? I-I’m a good soldier! I’m not just some useless poster boy or some  _ pretty boy _ with a camera!” Tibbet raised his eyebrows at the outburst, his grin falling into a firm thin line, and Chase immediately felt like he overstepped. “Go shower, Chase. Cool off.” He muttered. 

Guilt pooled lightly in Chase’s stomach and he put his head in his hand, rubbing at his forehead. “Tibbet...I’m sorry. I-I I’m just exhausted, and stressed-” Tibbet cut him off again, tossing a towel at him. “I said go cool off.” 

He gripped the towel tightly before awkwardly shuffling into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He sighed as he began stripping off his clothes, tossing his filthy clothes on the floor before stepping into the shower tub, turning on the water and letting it warm up. He leaned against the shower wall, closing his eyes as he thought about his outburst. 

His fight against Wafner made him feel  _ weak _ . The guy was a lot bigger than him, at least four or five inches taller and at least fifty pounds heavier. But that doesn’t change the fact that the German had him  _ pinned _ within a matter of minutes. His naivety and his compassion led him to underestimate Wafner, and because of that, he became a target and almost a fatality. He didn’t want his squad to think he was  _ weak.  _ He didn’t want  _ Tibbet _ to think he was weak. He likes the way Tibbet treats him, he loves the nicknames, the caring touches and the idle looks. 

...He just generally loves Tibbet.

This revelation makes him drop the soap bar. 

Holy shit, he loves Tibbet. 

He’s completely in love with this handsome, stuipid, brash, smug son of a bitch. It’s why he doesn’t want Tibbet to see him as weak. 

His hands shake as he reaches down to retrieve the soap, and he quickly finishes his shower, being extremely  _ thorough  _ with the rest of it before turning off the water and stepping out, wrapping the towel around his waist. He leaves the bathroom slowly, eyeing Tibbet carefully. 

Tibbet sighs, his tank top having been discarded while Chase was in the bathroom. “Finally. And you better not have taken all the hot water or else I’ll-” He cut himself off as his eyes landed on Chase, slowly taking in the sight before glancing down, pulling his sight away quickly and looking pointedly away from his body. “Jesus, kid. Couldn’t have taken in some extra clothes?” he murmured under his breath. 

Chase knew. Tibbet had to feel something in return. He  _ had  _ to. Otherwise he wouldn’t have reacted that way. Tibbet continued to grumble as he swayed his way into the bathroom, practically slamming the door behind him. He took a shaky breath as he sat on the bed, rubbing his hands on his knees before pulling the towel off and pulling on a pair of pajama trousers. He made up his mind. 

Anxiety and anticipation swirled in his stomach as his leg bounced up and down rapidly, as he waited, listening to Tibbet’s offbeat singing and muttered grumbles as he waited for him.  _ Finally _ he finished and stepped out of the bathroom, a towel hanging around his neck, dressed in pajama trousers and a tank top. 

Chase bit his lip, looking up at Tibbet and standing slowly as Tibbet flashed him a smirk. “What’s the matter, pretty boy? You look flushed...were you thinking about how pretty Chloe is when you were in the shower? Gotta say I sure was---”

“Were you thinking about Chloe? Or were you thinking about me?” He asked firmly, looking up at Tibbet, finally looking him in the eye. 

Tibbet stuttered, his cheeks flushing slightly as he tried to hide his genuine reaction with a disgusted face. “Don’t even joke about that kinda thing--” 

Chase didn’t let him finish. With his remaining confidence, the photographer stood quickly, tangling his fingers in Tibbet’s shirt and standing on his toes in order to press his lips against the others. The kiss was chaste at first, Tibbet’s shock at the sudden turn of events causing him not to react, his arms limp at his sides as Chase’s tongue traced against the taller mans. 

Then, something snapped between them, something sharp and electric and Tibbet’s hands reached up to cup Chase’s face, kissing him hard and desperate. He pushed him forward, pressing Chase against the wall and cradling the back of his head, Tibbet’s hand tracing down his chest before landing at his waist, holding him tightly as he licked into his mouth, his tongue tracing every inch of him, tasting him, before pulling apart, leaving them both panting. 

Tibbet swallowed harshly, panting against Chase’s neck as his grip tightened against his waist, pushing him against the wall with his hips. “...You know what you’re doing, pretty boy?” 

Chase swallowed sharply, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Not necessarily...but I’m a fast learner...and I want this. I want you.” Tibbet groaned, leaning forward to nip at his jaw and neck, sucking soft marks as he pushes him back towards the bed. “You a virgin, princess?”

The pet name had a whole new meaning now, and it traveled straight to Chase’s dick. He felt his cheeks warm, the blush spreading down towards his chest. “Y-Yes.” He whispered, gripping Tibbet’s tank top again. 

Tibbet groaned again, pressing his forehead against Chase’s as he closed his eyes. “You’re killing me, pretty boy.” He muttered against his skin before leaning down, capturing his lips as he kissed him eagerly, licking into his mouth as he cupped the back of his head, leaning his other hand down to cup him through his trousers. 

Chase groaned eagerly, a soft whimper leaving his mouth as he arched into Tibbet’s hand, clutching at the back of his tank top. “Y-You’re wearing too much clothes,” He complained softly, pulling on the back of his shirt before yanking it over his head. “Wanna see you.” 

Tibbet sucked in a breath through his teeth before pushing Chase on to the bed, pinning his hands above his head as he captured his mouth again, straddling him as he kissed him hungrily, practically devouring him before pulling away. “Listen here, princess. You’re gonna open your mouth and suck my fingers like a good little boy, and I’m gonna take my time opening you up. Then, I’m gonna suck your cock while you cum on my fingers. Got it?”

Chase’s mouth dropped open, and Tibbet took that as an invitation to push three fingers into his mouth. He hesitated a moment, making sure Chase was alright with this, allowing Chase to lap at his fingers eagerly, sucking on his fingers with a lewd whimper that drove Tibbet absolutely  _ insane _ . Tibbet fucking  _ whimpered _ at the sight, looking away to stop himself from shooting off in his pants like a horny teenager. He reached down with his other hand, yanking off Chase’s pants and tossing them to the side, wrapping his hand around the photographer’s cock and stroking him a couple times, relishing in Chase’s sweet moans before pulling his fingers out and spreading his legs, gently rubbing his fingers against Chase’s hole. 

Chase gasped softly, biting his lip and nodding down at Tibbet as he slowly pushed one finger into him, the younger man  _ keening _ into his touch, arching his back at the new feeling as he reaches for Tibbet’s hand, Tibbet meeting him halfway to lace their fingers together. “You okay, pretty boy?” Tibbet asked softly, gently pushing his finger all the way in, stretching the smaller man out. 

Chase nodded frantically, panting softly as he spread his legs for him further, looking down at him. “Yes, yes,  _ God _ yes,” He whimpers, rocking his hips against his finger, “Please, baby, more...I can’t take it.” Chase mumbles, rocking against him as Tibbet spits against his hole, adding a second finger. He gives Chase a minute to adjust to the burn before he begins moving, pressing in and out of him, scissoring his fingers and tilting them at an angle, pushing up against him, searching.

Chase whimpered in pleasure, his head tossing from side to side before crying out, Tibbet reaching up to cover the other’s mouth. “Yeah, baby boy? Does that feel good? I need you to be quiet for me, sweetheart. Can you do that for me?” Tibbet muttered, licking up his chest slowly. Chase whimpered softly, nodding frantically against his mouth before Tibbet removed his hand, smirking as he let out a soft breath against Chase’s cock before taking the tip of it into his mouth, lapping against the underside of his cock as he pushed a third finger into him, causing Chase to arch up harshly, bucking his hips as he bit the back of his hand harshly, fucking into Tibbet’s throat. 

Tibbet pulled off quickly, coughing at the sudden intrusion, letting out a huff of a laugh as he nipped at his thigh. “Behave, pretty boy. I can’t make you feel good if you keep squirming.” 

Chase nodded weakly, muttering out an apology as Tibbet began taking him apart, bobbing his head up and down in a slow rhythm as he pushed his fingers up against his prostate, looking up to watch the beautiful sight of Chase losing himself in the pleasure. 

Chase whimpered as he rocked his hips slowly against Tibbet, trying to match his rhythm as he whined and keened in pleasure, tossing his head back as the heat swam and built in his stomach, wracking through his entire body as he let out pitchy moans, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Tibbet’s hair, attempting to choke out a warning before spilling down his throat, sobbing softly as he gripped onto him tightly. 

Tibbet groaned in pleasure as the other came, swallowing every drop before slowly pulling off, pushing his fingers into him, milking his orgasm before pulling away, standing quickly and pulling down his pants before stroking himself rapidly, groaning Chase’s name as he stroked himself. Chase whimpered slowly before pushing himself up on his elbows and reaching for him. “I wanna...Let me. Please?”

Tibbet swore again, kneeling on the bed so Chase could reach him, the smaller male gripping his cock firmly and stroking him back and forth slowly, gaining speed as he looked up to watch him, groaning at the sight. Tibbet watched him eagerly, threading his fingers through his hair before biting his lip and grunting his name, spilling onto Chase’s face with a growl. 

Chase blushed softly, looking up at him through his lashes before leaning forward and licking the head of his cock, pulling back slowly as he swallowed. Tibbet groaned softly before smiling that crooked smile of him, leaning down and grabbing one of the discarded sheets to wipe his face clean. He threw the sheet to the side before leaning down, cupping his chin as he kisses him sweetly, before climbing over him, laying down beside and wrapping his hand around his waist. 

Tibbet smiled, cupping his cheek as he kisses him again, soft and timid. “Can’t believe you had the balls to make the first move, princess.” 

Chase chuckled, looking up at him and leaning into his hand. “I guess you could say near-death experiences can do that to you.” 

Tibbet frowned, shaking his head as his grip on his hip tightened. “No joking about that, baby. Not yet...Jesus, pretty boy, Rosenfield practically had to chain me outside of that building to keep me from charging in head first and shooting every fucker in there in the dick.” He brought his hand up to Chase’s face, gently brushing his curls behind his ear. 

Chase flushed softly before taking his hand, kissing it gently. “I’m okay. I’m fine, Tibbet. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.” Tibbet sighed, shaking his head. “You’re kidding, right? I’m always worrying about you, princess.” 

Chase blushed again, leaning his head down on his chest. “I...worry about you too.” He muttered softly, leaning up into him. They both knew what he meant instead. Tibbet sighed gently, tilting Chase’s chin up. “Hey...I love you too.” He whispered, kissing him again as he pulled him close. “Now shut up before you turn me into some kinda softie.” 

Chase couldn’t hide his smile as he curled under the sheets, leaning up against his body as he closed his eyes, the exhaustion from his day finally hitting him. Tibbet smiled down at him, gently stroking his hair as he kissed his forehead, watching over him for a bit before finally closing his eyes. 

“Hey, Tibbet?”

“Yeah, pretty boy?”

“Does this mean you’re gonna take me to Paris?”

“ _ Shut the fuck up.” _


End file.
